Insatiable
by Blondezilla90
Summary: Smutty one shot. Sets after 8x17, because we need more Caskett sex.
So. Some intense PWP. We need some steamy Caskett Smut.

It's very smutty and descriptive and...turn away no if you don't like Casketty sexy time.

Also, I blame this on Miri, Anke & Diana (MAINLY MIRI CUZ REASONS).

Love you guys - **insert winky face-**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It felt like an adrenalin rush as Katherine Beckett-Castle stumbled with her husband through the doors of their loft, her lips furiously pressed against his in a steamy lip lock. For hours they had been stuck by the side of their mutual friend Kevin, waiting for his wife to bear another child. After a few complications, another little human was born into the world and it had stirred something inside Kate.

"Hmmm,...hm...Kate...hm... Oh...," Rick moaned as her hands wandered all over his both, squeezing the bulge in his pants.

"I want you," she husked out as her hands started to fumble with the buttons on his shirt, undoing one after another.

"I do...too...but shouldn't we...move this...to the bedroom," he rasped out between kisses, a squeak leaving him as her teeth dug themselves into his lower lip, her tongue brushing over it.

"No..right here it's fine. I want you to ravish me Castle right now. I really would like to finish what was interrupted by your mother."

Her voice dripped sex and she snaked her tongue over his earlobe and started to suck it into her mouth, knowing Castle didn't need further encouragement. With one swift motion he ripped apart her blouse and pushed it off her shoulders along with her jacket. Before Kate could say anything, he had smashed his face against hers, his tongue invading the depth of her mouth. She moaned as he kissed her, his hands slipping down to cup her ass, hoisting her up to carry her over to the kitchen island. Kate wrapped her legs instinctively around his waist and moaned loudly as her core pressed into the obvious bulge in his pants. He wasted no time and settled her on the cold granite, his hands making quick work of popping the button of her pants, his hands starting to tug them down. Kate placed her hands behind her and raised her bottom, helping him to slide of the offending garment. He licked his lips as he roamed his eyes over her half naked body, already smelling the arousal in the air.

Kate noticed how he stared and took the second to her advantage, placing her left foot on one of the island stools, while putting her right on another. Her thighs were spread apart and Rick felt his mouth go dry as he noticed the wet spot on her underwear. He wanted her so bad it hurt and with one quick movement he shrugged off his shirt and moved in, his hands fiercely pushing down her bra to expose her breasts. He bend down and wrapped his left hand around her breast, squeezing hard as his tongue flicked out to brush over her nipple, closing his lips around it to suck hard. Kate screamed out in pleasure and threw her head back, her arms wrapping around his head to pull him closer.

He roughly assaulted her nipples, nibbling, biting and sucking hard, his hands holding them pressed together and in place. He devoured her like a fine wine until he felt his lips go numb, moving up to lick a path from her chest to her chin, pressing an open mouthed kiss on her lips. She moaned and felt her nether regions tingle, her hips bucking to brush over him. He noticed her needy attempt for friction and smiled, pecking her lips as he untangled her arms from him, sitting on the third chair that between her legs. Kate watched him as he pulled his hips closer to the edge, burying his nose in a crotch to inhale her scent. She mewled as he reveled in the smell of her, his mouth watering at the thought of devouring her. Impatience got the best of him and with one swift motion he moved her panties to the side and spread her core apart, his tongue flicking out to press into her opening. He gathered as much of her essence as he could and took a long swipe up to her clit, swirling his tongue around it before closing his lips around the nub, sucking gently.

Kate's eyes rolled back into her head as she nearly passed out from the pleasure he inflicted upon her, his mouth working her closer to what seemed to be a mind blowing orgasm. Little did she now that Castle has other plans. His tongue flicked over her clit and soon slid down once more, pressing his wet muscle into her body, his nose nudging her as he licked her thoroughly. She panted and sighed, her hand grabbing his head to press him closer, her muscles contracting around his tongue. She loved how talented his mouth was and how he always found the right balance between sweet- and roughness.

Another moan left her as his thumb pressed to her clit, rubbing tight circles on it as his tongue curled deep in her body. Her muscles twitched around him and he knew she was close, so he pulled away and stood up, seeking out her mouth as she let out a loud whine, but before she noticed what happened his left hand slipped down and he shoved two fingers on her body, wiggling them against her contracting muscles.

Kate sagged together, thankful his free arm was cushioning her body on the cold stone of the kitchen island. She screamed as his fingers curled and brushed that one spot, his palm pressing to her clit roughly. Her thighs tightened around him and Castle shifted slightly to deepen her penetration, using a come hither motion to press against her g-spot repeatedly, causing Kate to scream as her entire body quivered, her orgasm rocking her body. She shook with the aftermath of it, her chest heaving in his arms as she tried to calm her breathing. His fingers were still deep in her body, lazily stroking her sensitive core to prolong the pleasure. Kate's eyes were glassy and she flashed a crooked smile at him, seeking out his mouth for a passionate kiss.

Very slowly his hand slipped out of her and he smiled as he wiped it on his pants, kissing his wife passionately. The material of his pants were still constricting the massive erection he was sporting, causing him to be very uncomfortable. Kate noticed his tense muscles and smiled, pushing him up to sit up further, leaning down to unbuckle his belt and pushing his pants and boxers out of the way. She licked her lips as she spotted his bouncing cock, his tip glistening with arousal, but before she could reach for it Castle stopped her. He had grabbed her hips and pulled her over the edge, flipping her so her front was pressed into the kitchen island. Kate moaned as his bare erection pressed against her ass, his hips grinding against her as his mouth scattered butterfly kisses along her spine.

"What are you doing," she panted as her body dangled off the island, his hips repeatedly bucking his erection into her ass.

"Taking you, right here, right now," he whispered into her ear and pulled her further down. Her feet were now resting on the ground, while her upper was pressed into the stools. Her head turned and she watched as his cock slid over her ass, spreading her arousal everywhere. She moaned at the sight and gripped the legs of one of the stools, anticipating his next move. He shuffled around and pressed her thighs together, holding her hips still as he slid away slightly. He smiled and gave her ass a good smack, causing Kate to hitch. She bit her lip and finally she felt his right hand round her hips, sneaking to her lower body to hold her still.

With one, slow tilt of his body the tip of his erection was pressed against her opening. She groaned as she felt him nudge her tight entrance, growling as his hips snapped forward and he buried his cock deep in her tight body. She felt the need to spread her thighs, but his hands glided along them to hold them pressed together and Kate got the message. He started to move, causing her to feel every little movement he made even more intensely. He picked up pace quickly and grabbed her hips as he pushed into her, one hand pressing her upper body down.

"Fuckkkkkk Castle, please...please...harder," she panted and he grunted at that, picking up an even faster movement. Kate nearly screamed instead of moaning, her entire body trembling with anticipation. She loved her husband and she loved how he fulfilled her needs even without her voicing or even knowing them. Rick felt the fimilar pull in his balls and he knew he was close, so his hand once again slipped underneath his wife, two fingers sneaking between her pressed tights, rubbing tight circles on her clit as his palm pressed down on her bladder. Kate screamed at the pressure she felt and she bit her arm as she let go, feeling a gush of wetness between their bodies as she screamed her release into her arm.

Castle watched with utter amazement how his wife squirted on his cock, the juices dripping out every time he pulled his cock out, lubing his cock to slide back in even deeper. He panted and groaned, increasing his pace once more to push hard against her, his orgasm overwhelming him as he emptied himself into her body, slumping forward to press his face in the crook of her neck.

"Fuuuuuuckkkkkkk," he rasped out as he stilled, remaining buried deep in her body. Kate felt like every cell in her body humming contently, for once feeling thoroughly fucked out.

"That...was amazing," she mumbled as he slowly shifted and pulled out, grabbing his wife to wrap his arms around her.

"Top 3," he muttered and pressed his mouth to hers for a lazy kiss.

"I think it just made number 1," she winked and wiped some sweat off his brow.

"Well how about we move this to the bathtub and take a break, before trying to top the new number one," he winked as he moved out of her embrace. His soft member twitched at that and Kate actually laughed loudly.

"We're insatiable." She replied through her laughter.

"And we love it," he winked and leaned in to her peck her lips, grabbing her hand to lead her into the bathroom.

THE END


End file.
